


Shock Value

by maltease (cocobunki)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Accidental Plot, Fluffier Than Intended, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobunki/pseuds/maltease
Summary: Jungsoo welcomed Heechul into his home with mostly pure intentions. Although, he hadn't premeditated Heechul finding that old collar.





	1. simmering

**Author's Note:**

> ***smut is in the second chapter, this first one was just a build-up that ran on too long ;)

Jungsoo was getting desperate.

  
It'd been too long since he last had a taste of good dick, and he couldn't just bring anyone home so frequently. People would catch on.

  
(And honestly? It was a lot harder to find a good fuck than you thought.)

  
He was sick of stretching himself for no prize. He was tired of those random, decent-looking minute men.

  
He was done; even though he never finished.

 

"And I thought younger people had better stamina." Jungsoo muttered to himself as he returned home, shucking off his jacket a tad irritably.

  
He had just come back from another disappointment. The guy took advantage of Jungsoo's top quality mouth and came without warning, conveniently deciding he couldn't go one more round. And hell, Jungsoo wished he had his dick in his mouth again just to bite it off.

 

So, Jungsoo took a long shower with his right hand and went to bed unsatisfied. He would finally stop going to those smelly, cigarette-ridden clubs, he thought. The beer barely enticed Jungsoo, even.

  
_That settled that!_ , Jungsoo huffed.

 

Laying in bed, Jungsoo scrolled through posts on his phone less than disinterested.

  
Maybe he'd wade through his colleagues again. The last time he did that, it worked out swell. Siwon was the perfect package; lengthy with impossible girth and lasted just enough. But he wasn't down for it to become a regular thing.

  
One of Jungsoo's best flings, he was grateful.

  
Another time, he blew Hyukjae for the fuck of it and he set a new record for longest blowjob ever given by Jungsoo. He was a proud leader.

 

Yet, Jungsoo was human and felt a pesky guilt for fooling around with his members.

  
Or maybe not.

 

He tossed in bed and recalled each of his members, fondly imaging what their (hard) cocks would look like and how they'd measure out, how thick it would be and if he should go for it. Jungsoo turned on his side. Donghae might be too apprehensive and shy about this kind of thing if Jungsoo suddenly brought it up. Yesung probably wouldn't last. And he didn't think Ryeowook had it in him to top.

  
Heechul. _Milky skin Kim Heechul._

 

At that moment, a text notification popped up. Jungsoo gazed at it boredly, then his eyes slowly widened.

 

**chul-erella**

  
_hey do you wanna hang out tomorrow? figured we might as well, ya know, for fun?_

 

_only if you want to, though_

 

Jungsoo squinted, then his stare softened.

  
Recently, Heechul had been more forward with Jungsoo - more talkative, casual and vulnerable. He'd started texting Jungsoo about his day and it just occurred to Jungsoo that he'd been reciprocating it too.

  
Just that, it was usually only via text. But Jungsoo couldn't help a small grin as his heart grew warm and fuzzy. (For a brief moment, he erased the image of Heechul's cock he saw once a upon a dream during their trainee days and basked in the soft wholesomeness.)

 

_yeah! come over for lunch, i'll cook_

  
_what do you want to eat?_

 

Somewhere across Seoul, Heechul was sitting at the corner of his bed with a wet towel over his shoulders in his underwear, relief washing over as he read Jungsoo's quick replies. And he felt it in him to make a joke he wouldn't have several months ago.

 

_your ass_

 

He hastily typed again.

 

_jkjk i want fried rice_

  
_see you tomorrow teukkie ;)_

  
_ew_

  
_okay you gross human being_

  
_goodnight :)_

 

Jungsoo crossed his fingers and hoped Heechul wasn't really kidding.

 

-

 

When they were done eating, formalities were mostly gone and the two were relaxed and laughing. Jungsoo took their plates to the sink, rejecting Heechul's help. Heechul frowned at that, but quickly kept up the easy-going atmosphere, prancing over to his bag.

 

"Hey, look, I brought something fun." Heechul chuckled, taking a book out from his sling bag and flipping it open. Jungsoo paused. He skeptically turned from his dirty plate, and immediately broke out into a huge smile.

  
"Oh my goodness, _baby pictures?_ " Jungsoo stopped scrubbing, now cooing. "They're too cute! Look at those chubby cheeks, _oh_."

 

The grainy picture Jungsoo endearingly surveyed was of a six-year old Heechul playing at the beach, pouty lips opened wide in an enthusiastic beam and a triumphant stick held high by his sausage roll-like arm. Jungsoo's crescent eyes crinkled at the sides as he registered baby Heechul's messy bowl-cut and over-sized overalls.

  
"I've never seen so much happiness in one photo." Jungsoo sighed longingly at Heechul, then gave his attention back to the dishes. Heechul put the photo album on the counter with a satisfied grin.

 

"I thought you'd like that," Heechul admitted. He rested his elbows on the countertop. "We can look through more later. Do you have any baby pictures around here?"

  
"Hmm, I think? You can look for some in my closet, if you want. I labelled the boxes in there."

  
"Got it."

 

Heechul threaded into Jungsoo's bedroom carefully and looked through the tagged boxes. He shuddered at the thought of sitting for hours just to organise stuff that'd be stowed away regardless. The neat handwriting didn't seem to cease. _'Tools', 'Manga', 'Chargers'_ \- all the shelves and dust-free boxes seemed to make it harder to find the photographs.

  
Then, Heechul spotted a thin and flat, black box sandwiched in between the two large cardboard ones. It wasn't labelled. He wondered if that was intentional; if Jungsoo meant for that to be seen by house guests. But Heechul had already dug the black hardcover box out, inspecting its plain, sophisticated front. It was heavier than it looked.

  
_There wouldn't be a photo album in here_ , Heechul pondered and _knew_.

  
Within the next second, he'd already had the lid of box under the box itself. Heechul blinked a few times.

 

Scrunched red velvet blanketed a matte black collar. It was made of rough, ridged cloth and there was a strange, torturous version of the pager attached to it. But it all clicked when Heechul glanced at the small remote next to it, the same black colour.

  
This shock collar was obviously too big for Shimkung.

  
And Jungsoo wasn't someone to discipline his dog like that, _right?_

 

 

"Did you find it?"

 

Jungsoo's voiced had never sounded scarier. Heechul jumped and whipped around, heart thumping and shoved the box flat against his chest.

  
But Jungsoo recognised it immediately and from the doorway, he cringed. He scratched the back of his head and licked his lips while Heechul remained rooted to the ground, speechless and red.

 

"Uhh," Jungsoo began. "That's from a long time ago."

  
Was all he said.

 

Heechul gulped and looked down. He chuckled awkwardly as he held out the box slowly. He enunciated his syllables.

 

"Was this for a pet?" Heechul held a breath. Jungsoo's eyes shifted.

  
"No."

  
"Ah, okay."

 

They stood there in silence for a few more seconds. Blank and letting the room fill with intangible tension. Heechul cleared his throat.

 

"That's fine! I mean," He couldn't believe he was saying this to _Jungsoo_ of all people. "Everyone's got their kinks. I've got mine, you've got- _this_."

 

This made Jungsoo giggle, albeit his flushed cheeks and darkening ears.

 

"You've got kinks?"

 

Apparently, that was all Jungsoo got from that. He had successfully shut Heechul up as he took the box from his hands and sat on the bed, taking out the collar and putting the remote and box aside.

  
Heechul continued tripping over his sentences as he watched Jungsoo futilely dust off the collar and unlatch it. And Heechul knew he wasn't going to be able to respond anymore when Jungsoo casually put the collar around his neck, not needing to tighten or loosen it. Jungsoo smiled at Heechul - _slyly?_

 

Either way, Heechul's blood ran cold at Jungsoo's look. And he was sure his fingertips turned blue when Jungsoo tinkered with the remote then offered it to him.

 

"Wanna try?" Jungsoo held the remote with a shaky hand. He was nervous too.

 

In Jungsoo's mind, he was done digging his grave and had one foot in it. And Heechul's response would be the push or pull determining Jungsoo's last inkling of pride.

 

Heechul gulped. He could hear static and everything was too hot.

  
Still, he managed to reach for the remote somehow and it felt obscene in his hands. Heechul's unwavering stare stuck onto the 'shock' button, not daring to even run his fingers over it. It took a lot to glance back at Jungsoo; his eyes on Heechul expectantly.

  
"Are-Are you sure?" Heechul emphasised. "This, uh, might turn out bad and uh.."

  
"Heechul."

  
And Heechul snapped his head up like a kid caught sleeping in class by the teacher. Jungsoo's eyebrows were furrowed and his own embarrassment radiated heat throughout the room.

 

"Heechul, I want this. To be completely honest, I've thought about asking you to do.. _it_ with me before. You probably didn't know this, but I've been kind of sleeping around and just- I've never been satisfied at all and, and-" Jungsoo cut himself short, pressing his lips together tightly. Then he rapped with his gaze on the floor. " _You seem like you've got a good cock on you and I want it._ "

 

Despite Jungsoo's conflicting wishes, Heechul heard him loud and clear.

  
Heechul fiddled with the remote in his hands, looking back at it with less confusion than before. And he couldn't help a nervous giggle. He bit his lip and inhaled deeply.

 

"You're serious?" Heechul asked softly; hopefully.

  
"Yeah."

 

At the confirmation, a newfound confidence formed within Heechul and he finally started to close the gap betwen him and Jungsoo, stopping in between his legs and making him look up into his eyes. Heechul's cold fingers traced the bulky collar then drifted along Jungsoo's jawline to rest at his chin. He licked his lips when he saw Jungsoo's eyes hooded and dark. Heechul whispered so close to Jungsoo's parting lips.

 

"Let's get serious, then."


	2. steaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinking game: take a shot of water each time the phrase 'Heechul's cock' is used
> 
> you'd have to be as thirsty as jungsoo to drink that much water on your own ngl

Heechul leaned down to meet Jungsoo's lips and warmth flowed through their bodies. Lips parted, tongues introduced, Jungsoo was the one to pull Heechul down lower and clash their teeth with a hand behind his neck.

  
Jungsoo scooted closer to the edge of the bed to rut against Heechul. They pulled away to pant and Heechul pushed Jungsoo down the bed by his shoulders roughly enough that Jungsoo quirked his eyebrow up at him. Heechul held up the remote.

 

"Bad boys get shocked. And a bad boy acts on his own without his, _um_ ," Heechul faltered for a second. "Master telling him otherwise."

 

Jungsoo's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise and the wide grin on him reinforced it. Yet, Heechul was so clearly in unfamiliar waters and he had a certain uncertainty in his look. So Jungsoo backtracked a little.

 

"You want me to call you 'master'? Or is that, y'know, too much for you?" Jungsoo couldn't help a mischievous giggle. "Wow, you look like _such_ a virgin right now."

 

A spark of shame-turned-anger ignited in Heechul. Instead of retorting, he frowned deeply and immediately hovered over Jungsoo, their crotches and faces aligned. He ground down on him as he forced his tongue into Jungsoo's mouth.

  
This time, they moved faster; shirts were strewn across the floor and Jungsoo lost his pants at some point during the last minute. Heechul was mouthing along Jungsoo's jaw when he spoke again, hot breath eliciting goosebumps on Jungsoo's skin.

  
"Just call me Heechul. I'll have you screaming it, even."

 

And even with Heechul's hand massaging his balls, Jungsoo quipped back and his dimple mocked Heechul.

  
"Ah, really? What if I don't? Are you gonna shock me? Your pretty fingers barely look capable enough to hold the remote up."

 

Jungsoo heard a growl. Then the first shock came.

  
He flinched and gasped, stupid smile suddenly gone, much to Heechul's swelling pleasure. The buzz of the shock sent electricity to the individual hairs on Jungsoo's body and the side of his neck was thrumming, a hint of pain present.

  
And he loved it too much.

 

Heechul didn't have to wait and see if Jungsoo was alright before he started whining.

 

"More," Jungsoo bit his lip and picked at Heechul's wrist. "Do it again. And touch me. Touch me, please."

 

Heechul could see Jungsoo's nipples perking up, the brown surrounding the nubs pebbling as well. There was a sheen of sweat sticking Jungsoo's bangs to his forehead and its distilled smell was distracting. The dark hair under his arms and trailing from his belly button and south was another cause for the tightening in Heechul's pants. But the cherry on top was Jungsoo's ruby red lips; luscious and just slightly apart.

  
Although, Heechul just _really_ wanted to be a tease then.

  
"You want me to touch you?" Heechul ran his hand down Jungsoo's body but avoided his nipples and stopped at the hem of his briefs. Jungsoo whimpered hopefully. "Not going to happen. Neither are you allowed to touch yourself. I want to watch you suck on my cock while spreading yourself wide open."

 

Oh, did those words have an effect on Jungsoo. He could only whine again as his own cock twitched and Heechul moved away to bring his desk chair to sit on, twirling the remote in his hand. Jungsoo cleared his throat after Heechul took out his half-hard cock, pants kicked off.

  
"Can I at least take off my underwear?" Jungsoo asked nicely.

  
"No. You can pull it down so you can shove those fingers in, but I don't want to see your needy cock out. Now get on your knees."

 

Jungsoo mewled uselessly.

  
Heechul let Jungsoo get the lube and eyed him intently as Jungsoo slipped his briefs down slowly. He administered the second shock of the night.

  
And well, Jungsoo knew it was coming. He pulled his underwear just a little too far down and he craved that short moment of release in the prick of electricity on his neck. The shape of his hard cock was printed on his briefs.

 

The wooden floor was cold on Jungsoo's knees. But Heechul's cock was warm and heavy on his hand. Jungsoo circled his rim with one lube-coated finger and his hold on Heechul tightened. He kissed the tip and had the cock head in between his lips when that first finger entered.

  
Jungsoo moaned around Heechul's cock as he sloppily fingered himself. He pulled away only to breathe, his thumb still playing with the slit on the cock in front of him. Quickly, he stuffed the next finger in and sighed loudly, dick staining his underwear with beads of precum.

  
But in Heechul's opinion, Jungsoo was taking his own sweet time. Taking too damn long. So he shocked him again.

  
And Jungsoo cried out too happily, his hand on Heechul trembling and the fingers in him abruptly hooking the inside.

 

"Pay attention to me. Unless you don't want this cock?" Heechul combed Jungsoo's hair back, their gazes meeting. The dominance Heechul emanated severely turned Jungsoo on. He slapped his cock against Jungsoo's lips and Jungsoo licked at it eagerly, almost apologetic.

  
"Sorry," He fanned hot air over Heechul's cock. "I'm so sorry. I want your cock. Please, I need it."

 

"What a fucking cock slut." Heechul murmured as he heard the squelch of Jungsoo's fingers removed from his hole, the lubed up hand resting on Heechul's inner thigh. Jungsoo sucked Heechul's cock with more vigour now.

 

When Jungsoo managed Heechul's entire length in his mouth, nose brushing against his trimmed bush, the hand in his hair flexed and Heechul groaned at the new warmth. Jungsoo looked up when he pulled off to breathe, swiping his tongue over the slit of Heechul's cock as he did.

  
The remote in Heechul's hand became cold compared to the rest of the him; the rest of the room. He burned his current view into his brain. Jungsoo's bobbing head and stretched lips over his cock was a sight to behold and the three-second heavy breathing between each suck was the only kind of ASMR Heechul would subscribe to from then on.

 

Jungsoo inhaled deeply to prepare for another round of deep-throating, then executed it. He could feel Heechul's cock snug in his mouth. His tongue flicked and slid along the impressive girth of the hard cock. Heechul rolled his hips forward and Jungsoo held back a choke.

 

"Don't bite." Heechul suddenly commanded. And Jungsoo didn't have time to express any confusion before he was shocked again, a yelp reduced to delicious vibrations on Heechul's cock.

 

Heechul jerked his hips again and groaned. The tremors on his cock were better than any fleshlight, granted they only lasted for as long as Jungsoo could exhale, but this was so much more worth it.

  
Jungsoo's eyes were closed as his throat constricted the cock in him further, pitiful grumbles giving it more stimulation. The bitter taste of precum was left on his tongue when Jungsoo popped his mouth off Heechul's cock.

  
He nosed at Heechul's balls to calm down, lazily lapping at the taut sack. Heechul drifted a hand down to trace Jungsoo's cheekbone and they shared a quiet moment. Jungsoo smacked his lips against the base of Heechul's cock, a hand rubbing at the head.

 

"Heechul," Jungsoo croaked. "Heechul, will you fuck me now?"

 

How could he say no to that?

  
Heechul could see Jungsoo's embarrassingly soaked underwear, absurdly tight around his arousal. He did Jungsoo a favour by ridding him of it, then had Jungsoo back on the bed with his red, throbbing cock laying flat on his stomach.

  
Jungsoo automatically spread his legs when Heechul poured lube over his fingers. And he bit his lip unnecessarily, whining with the back of his throat loudly when one slender finger slid in. Yet, Jungsoo complained as he thrusted against the lone finger.

 

"Harder. Not enough, Chul." Jungsoo demanded airily.

 

The sound of Heechul sucking his teeth reminded Jungsoo of the collar around his neck. He mentally prepared himself for a shock, but something else happened. Heechul pressed in two more fingers at the same time, effectively giving Jungsoo's tight hole a slight burn. Jungsoo relaxed as much as he could as he clawed at the sheets beneath him, back arching slightly.

 

"How do you like that, bitch? My pretty fingers are fucking your asshole wide open and you're just swallowing them like nothing." Heechul felt himself twitch and he grinned watching Jungsoo moaned pathetically. "Feel that good, huh? You like when I call you a bitch and finger-fuck you, don't you?"

  
Jungsoo is too busy writhing and gasping he doesn't respond. The noisy, curling fingers in him were relentless and brutal, scratching him so good and stretching his hole so wide. Jungsoo forgot about any sound that wasn't a dirty squelch or moan, until Heechul spoke. Worse yet, he had slipped his fingers out of Jungsoo, leaving Jungsoo peeking at him through his damp bangs as he ceased his whines. 

 

"You're supposed to answer questions." Heechul deadpanned. Jungsoo closed his legs at the sudden pang of insecurity that coursed through him. He had only just became aware that his voice was getting worn from the perpetual moans.

 

"I-I do. I love it when you call me a bitch and use your fingers to fuck me," Jungsoo then dragged his hands down his body to pull his ass cheeks apart, hole fluttering at Heechul. "Please keep going, please. I need your cock. I need it, need it so bad, Heechul."

 

The bad-cop persona almost shattered completely. Heechul's heart skipped a beat seeing Jungsoo so cock deprived. So he used his thumb to wipe around Jungsoo's hole to pick up excess lube, highly attentive to the way Jungsoo harshly sucked in a breath and tensed from the touch. _Great reactions_ , he humorously thought to himself.

  
Heechul's skin prickled as he lathered his cock with lube. He let his tip kiss Jungsoo's wet hole, feeling it clenching already. Then the two relished in relief as Heechul breached Jungsoo slowly. He paused when there was about an inch left, and moved his fingers that held the shock collar remote.

 

And when Heechul pushed himself up to the hilt, he pressed the 'shock' button.

  
" _No_ ," Jungsoo gasped out instantaneously and tensed up reflexively, eyebrows furrowed. "I'll come. Please, not yet, Chul."

 

The tingling at the side of Jungsoo's neck became more and more pertinent each time Heechul shock him, and it was on the verge of hurting.

  
Ah, don't worry, Jungsoo liked the pain. But he didn't like Heechul's gruff reply.

 

"Then don't come." Heechul shrugged like it was so obvious. Jungsoo's skin crawled with excitement laced with reluctance, mentally preparing himself for sweet torture.

 

Heechul thrusted softly, barely pulling himself out before going back into Jungsoo. But Jungsoo would make the most of what he had and he slammed his hips down to meet Heechul's as perfectly as he could, desperate for more.

  
And it was so aggravating that Heechul wouldn't give it to him. Which led to Jungsoo whimpering again, trying to convince Heechul to just fuck him senseless already, but his eyes swarmed with the desire to drive Jungsoo crazy.

 

Heechul's cock was too hot and Jungsoo's asshole was just itching. Jungsoo thought about complaining again, but instead took his chances at playing with his nipples. He quickly rubbed the nubs with his fingers, some lube still left that made him shudder from the cold. Jungsoo bit his lip and crooned lustfully.

 

But Jungsoo soon realised that that was a bad idea - what was he expecting, really? - when that hit of electricity attacked the raw skin of his neck again. Bundled with the pleasure he was receiving, Jungsoo shouted and miserably held in the knot in his stomach threatening to come undone.

 

"C'mon, Jungsoo," Heechul laughed at the way Jungsoo's fingers flinched immediately, pausing his shallow thrusts. "You're that desperate? Hungry for my cock?"

 

In between his heavy breaths, Jungsoo still had the energy to beg.

 

"Starving. Please. Please, Heechul shove your cock in me now."

  
"I am in you."

  
"No, _no_ ," Jungsoo's sounded heartbroken. " _No, please._ Fuck me. _Fuck me_ , Chul. I want your cock to ruin my ass and I want to feel your hot cum in me, I need it, Chul."

 

Heechul raised his eyebrows, seemingly satisfied. He lifted one of Jungsoo's legs onto his shoulder and gave one hard thrust. Jungsoo's jaw dropped and his hands went back to his sides, gripping the sheets again. Jungsoo felt Heechul's cock pulled out until it was just the head nestled in him, and he anticipated a good ramming into his ass.

  
But he didn't expect the (literal) shock that came with the thrust that hit his prostate dead-on.

  
Jungsoo screamed and his hands flew up to his face, covering his mouth. Jungsoo's cock twitched repeatedly as Heechul continued fucking into Jungsoo, tight balls slapping his ass.

  
The searing burn on Jungsoo's neck faded and singed again while Heechul's cock pounded and he tapped on the 'shock' button at irregular intervals. Jungsoo was manic with his screaming, butchering Heechul's name into gargling nonsense.

 

Heechul's cock swelled seeing Jungsoo's head thrown back and mouth wide open, his cock leaking down his stomach as his body bounced up and down the bed. Amongst the sound of skin slapping and lewd shouts, Jungsoo cried out to Heechul.

 

"Chul-ah, can I touch myself now? Please?" Heechul noticed Jungsoo's fingers running circles above his tall cock, waiting like a good boy.

 

Heechul slowed his hips and leaned down closer to Jungsoo; who despairingly hoped for permission. Instead, Jungsoo flinched as Heechul's warm hands skittered along his neck, unlatching the shock collar. He raised his head, following Heechul's movements blindly.

  
Jungsoo was just so wrecked. He was just too hot, too strung up and tensed but he was fully capable of registering something rough wrapping his cock. And Jungsoo looked down and shivered.

  
The cold, metal prongs of the shock collar were in contact with the underside of his cock head.

 

And as if it had to be plainly stated, Heechul smiled down at Jungsoo.

 

"No. Cum like that." Heechul taunted Jungsoo.

 

Without wasting another second, Heechul started thrusting back into Jungsoo again, rapidly finding his Jungsoo's sweet spot. The constant flow of pleasure assisted Jungsoo in his moans climbing in pitch.

  
Heechul sneaked a hand to tweak Jungsoo's nipple and the bottom yelped, back coming off the bed again. Then Heechul used one finger to tap at the slit of Jungsoo's cock, amusedly watching the sticky precum create white strings that connected the dripping tip to the pad of his finger.

  
The screams that fell from Jungsoo's slack jaw hinted Heechul that he was so terribly close.

 

Well, that and Jungsoo's agonizing cries.

  
" _So close, so close-_ " Jungsoo repeated on and on, each time his voice getting higher and higher.

 

Until Heechul finally enveloped a hand around the base of Jungsoo's cock and shocked Jungsoo for the last time.

  
His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he saw white, torturous screams ripped from his lungs as thick ropes of cum shot out, painting his stomach and shooting up all the way to his chin. After the first wave of overwhelming release, tears welled up in Jungsoo's eyes, his mouth open but now silent.

  
Jungsoo's hole clenched and sucked on Heechul's cock, physically milking it. Heechul dug his fingernails into Jungsoo's thigh as he came inside with one last thrust, growling feral-like.

 

Jungsoo quivered feeling Heechul's cock pull out slowly, his seed beginning to drip out of him. Cooling cum on Jungsoo's chest made him realise how much time Heechul and him spent just panting, hovered over each other. The residual vibrations on Jungsoo's softening cock was getting too much, but he didn't have the strength to remove it.  
Heechul invited himself onto Jungsoo's bed next to him, flopping down.

 

"You okay?" The awkwardness in Heechul's voice returned out of nowhere. Jungsoo quietly appreciated the care.

  
"Yeah. That was amazing," Jungsoo breathlessly tried to find words among his scattered thoughts. "Better than I could ever imagine. And-"

 

Jungsoo caught himself before he continued. But Heechul prompted him to go on. So Jungsoo gulped and shyly grinned to himself.

 

"It's nothing. I was just gonna say that we should do this again." Heechul chuckled at this.

  
"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> played that drinking game myself and haven't been more hydrated in all my years of existence
> 
> thank you for reading! and remember, subscribe to pewdiepie


End file.
